As a container yard where handling such as loading/unloading of containers on/from a ship or a trailer by using a crane apparatus, there is a so-called motorized container yard where power is fed from ground power equipment to a crane apparatus via a feeder line extending along a lane (see, e.g., patent literature 1).
As shown in FIG. 9, a container yard 100 is located to face a wharf 9A of a harbor. Container cranes 9C arranged at the wharf 9A load/unload containers 9 on/from a ship 9B.
The container yard 100 is divided into a plurality of handling regions, i.e., berths 7 along the wharf 9A in accordance with the arrangement position and use purpose.
In each berth 7, a plurality of lanes 72, each of which is formed from an area of a rectangular shape, when viewed from the top, extending in the longitudinal direction of the container 9, are provided as mounting places of the containers 9. Crane apparatuses 10 travel in the lanes 72 in a longitudinal direction X of the lanes 72 to efficiently sort the containers 9 mounted in the lanes 72. FIG. 9 shows an example in which the containers 9 are mounted in a direction parallel to a quay. However, the direction is not limited to this, and the containers 9 are mounted in a direction perpendicular to the quay in some cases.
Each lane 72 is equipped with a three-phase transformer 71 that supplies power to the crane apparatus 10. Power is supplied from the three-phase transformer 71 to the crane apparatus 10 via a feeder line 8 extending along the lane 72. The feeder line 8 is constituted by a trolley line (bus bar) installed on a column. A current collector mounted on the crane apparatus 10 is brought into electrical contact with the feeder line 8, and the crane apparatus 10 collects power from the three-phase transformer 71. Power receiving equipment 70 that receives commercial power and transforms its voltage is provided in each berth 7. Operating power obtained by the power receiving equipment 70 is supplied to each three-phase transformer 71 in the berth 7.
Note that the feeder line 8 is not limited to the trolley line, and a general cable reel or a cable reel carrier may be used. FIG. 9 shows an example in which the feeder lines 8 extend adjacently at adjacent ends of the two adjacent lanes 72. However, the feeder lines 8 are not limited to this and extend at identical ends individually in the respective lanes 72 in some cases.
In the container yard 100, a gate G is provided on the side of a road L. Trailers 75 pass the gate G and load/unload the containers 9.
Passages for the trailers 75 are provided in the lanes 72. The crane apparatuses 10 load/unload the containers 9 on/from the trailers 75 parked on the passages.
Although the crane apparatus 10 may be arranged in association with each lane 72, handling can be performed efficiently by moving the crane apparatus 10 to another lane 72. In this case, the crane apparatus 10 caused to perform right-angle traveling in a right-angle direction Y perpendicular to the longitudinal direction X in a turn lane 74 provided to be adjacent to the end portion of the lane 72.
Related Art Literature
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-023817
Non-Patent Literature
Non-Patent Literature 1: “Harmonics Suppression Technical Guideline” (Electric Association Guide for Harmonics), JEAG 9702-1995, Electro-technical Code Committee of The Japan Electric Association, 3rd Edition, 15 Oct. 1995